Day 6: The Wound and The Bandage
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: They both had their wounds but they were each other's bandage. - A late post for SoMa week - Day 6: Bandages


"It stings…" Maka mumbled, biting her lips. She was still sulking over the fact that she let her guard down and a pre-kishin had wounded her. Sure, she was alright and the wounds she got weren't really life-threatening or anything but she felt as if she had been too preoccupied with her thoughts on strategizing that if Soul wasn't able to pull her back to reality, she would've acquired a much worse wound than she had.

"Maka, I got you some clothes to wear. Placed it on the chair next to the door. I got you a towel too."

She stared at her reflection on the water. While she hated to admit it, she actually became quite dependent on Soul and yet, she never really showed him how grateful she is to him. "Y-Yeah… Thanks, Soul."

That was all she was able to do. Thank him for doing things for her, for being there when she needs him, from protecting her and for everything else. She felt guilty for not giving him enough credit. She knew Soul didn't need any but she wished that she could somehow make him know that she's very thankful to him.

Maka sighed and stood up from the tub, clutching her wounded right arm and sighing. She slightly opened the door and peered outside to grab the towel and clothes that Soul prepared for her. Carefully drying herself up, Maka looked at her reflection on the mirror. "Why are you thinking about this all of a sudden?" She mumbled to herself before slowly shaking her head.

After putting her clothes on, Maka went out of the bathroom only to see that Soul was sitting on the couch. "Hey." She mumbled, smiling a bit at him when he turned his head to look at her.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling back at her. "C'mere." Soul patted the spot on the couch, next to him. Maka slowly walked towards the couch and sat next to him. He cautiously held her arm and blew on the cut, all the while, looking at her with gentle eyes. Looking back at her wound, Soul slowly placed Maka's arm to rest on his thigh as he got the ointment from the first aid kit. "I guess it's not that deep."

She could only nod at him. It didn't really seem that deep. Maka watched as Soul applied ointment on a dressing and placed it on her cut. He reached out for the bandages that was in the first-aid kit and got one. He started to wrap it around her arm. "T-Thank you." Maka blurted out when Soul was too focused on her wound.

"It's no problem. I mean, pfft, I told you I'll take care of you."

"N-No… Not just that." She cleared her throat. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and… uhm…"

Soul secured the bandage with a metal clip before looking at her. "You know you don't have to thank me." He made her face him and he applied ointment on the cut on her left cheek. "Are you still not done thinking about your miscalculation earlier?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I was… but," Maka hesitated, trying to look away from Soul but he held her by the chin, giving her no chance to divert her gaze somewhere else. "I just realized how much I've been depending on you and… you know… I feel like I never really thank you enough." She murmured.

"Stupid." Soul wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose on her hair, inhaling her scent. "Let's just say, I'm a bandage and you're a wound." She felt him smile against her forehead.

"Why is that?"

"Because, I just want to stay like this, hugging you, until I make you feel that everything is fine. I want to be able to help you heal faster. I want to be the one who will protect you from whatever that might make the pain go worse." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear. "You should know by now that you don't have to thank me for what I do for you, Maka."

Deep inside, she knew that Soul was willing to give his all for her. He would do anything for her. It warmed her heart to know that he was that dedicated to her.

And that was also the way she is to him. She'll do anything for Soul.

He was right. He really was the bandage and she was the wound. Soul helped her heal. After all the things she's been through, it was Soul who helped her with everything. It was Soul who stood up for her no matter what. He stayed by her side no matter how flawed she was and he never left her. Not even once. She would always be thankful for that.

"And, I've said this a lot already but it's because of you that I stopped running." Soul whispered in her ear. "We're both just treating each other. I've also got a wound and you've healed me."

He had his flaws as well and just like how he helped Maka, she also did the same with him. He didn't know what his purpose was. He was always the second best in the family and was compared to his brother, Wes, every time. It was Maka who showed him that he can be so much more than what he thought of himself. She never left him as well. Even during the times that he was already taken over by madness, she stayed by him, waiting for him.

When it all came down to it, the wounds didn't really matter. They've dealt with so many problems and obstacles already. Wounds hurt and they have been in pain so many times but, again, it didn't matter. They've got each other. They were both weak but together, nobody can break them.

Soul lied down on the couch with Maka still in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she listened to the beat of his heart as Soul drew lazy patterns on her back.

* * *

My mind shut down on me and so did my phone. I LOST MY PHONE. I FRIGGIN' LOST IT. AGAIN. I am so unlucky for the past few days. And there are so many damn lizards here. And they're not the usual size! They're big and fat and they freak me out (lizards scare the shit out of me, I fell down the stairs once because of it and I'm just traumatized by it)! Which is why I am uploading late *mumbles apologies*. My real story for both Day 6 and 7 was in my phone and I think I did a crappy job on my last two. Anyway, sorry for uploading it late!


End file.
